


Barking Mad

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Caiti dress up Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking Mad

“Jack! Jack, come see this.” Caiti called from the bedroom, voice muffled because she’d cupped her hand around her mouth to keep from giggling. A small laugh still escaped though as Jack paused his game, wandering curiously to Caiti. He frowned when he found her, curled up in their bed with a book in her free hand. At her feet sat Emma, their dog, with one leg tangled within Jack’s own shorts.

“What have you done?” Jack questioned, perplexed. Caiti shook her head, still laughing.

“Nothing, she managed it herself.” Caiti explained. Jack scoffed.

“We should take them off.” Jack suggested, already walking to the dog as she wagged her tail excitedly at him. Caiti was quick to put her book aside, sitting up and pushing Jack away.

“No, no, no. We should dress her up properly! She’d look so cute, c’mon Jack.” Caiti pleaded, lips pushed out in a comical pout and eyes wide and hopeful. Naturally, Jack couldn’t resist.

 

 

Emma sat compliantly as Jack gently lifted her legs and Caiti manoeuvred the shorts onto her. While Jack attempted to tug the shirt over her head, however, Emma started to get excited by Jack and Caiti’s constant laughing. Her tail continued to whip back and forth furiously and Emma started to bark along with them. It took Jack ten minutes to get the t-shirt onto her and another five to recover from the laughing fit that ensued. Caiti snapped a picture on her phone, the first few slightly blurry because of her shaking hands. Emma cocked her head to the side, ears flopping ever so gently, in confusion. Jack rolled off of the bed to grab one of Caiti’s beanies, clumsily slipping it over Emma’s head. Caiti wiped a stray tear that had fallen while she’d been laughing as she took another blurry photo, chuckling every now and then as the novelty wore off.

“This is so dumb.” Jack said softly as he climbed back into bed beside Caiti, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Caiti just grinned widely.

“No, it’s cute!” She cried happily before extending her arms, beckoning Emma into a hug. The pup went eagerly, clambering over the duvet and tripping on Jack’s shorts before clumsily falling into Caiti’s lap. Her pink tongue licked wildly across Caiti’s cheek as Jack smirked at them. Sure, it was dumb but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
